gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jock - Vengeance is Justice
The Jock - Vengeance is Justice is a mission issued by Jock Cranley in the Nightmare in Los Santos DLC given to one of the three, optionally four, protagonists. This can only be done by Trevor Phillips and after it's completion, jobs can no longer be done for Jock Cranley. Prequsites In order to unlock this mission, the previous missions for Jock must be completed by the player. Note that Trevor is the only character available to do this mission. Once they have, just go to the reddish-green question mark on the map as Trevor. Job Description Trevor arrives to meet Jock for more work in "Politically Rectifying Los Santos". Cranley is in his mansion in Rockford Hills, on the second floor. Like the previous times, the first floor is blocked off, but a ladder will lead up to the second floor. Cranley will task Trevor with finding a 'Political and Holy' ammo stash. Trevor, although skeptical, sets off to find it somewhere in Strawberry. He finds that Cranley is lying and is forced to fight off an ambush of undead. Angry, Trevor hurries back to where Cranley was. Trevor knocks him unconscious and places him in the truck of Cranley's own car. Inside the car, he happens to stumble upon an old article inside the glove box. Upon reading it quickly, he decides to drive to Mount Gordo to where Cranley's wife was killed. On the way there, Jock will regain consciousness and have some dialogue with Trevor. Trevor takes Cranley out of the trunk again at Mount Gordo and drops him near the cliff on the ground. He calls the name of Jock's former wife and the ghost herself soon appears. Jock freaks out, but Trevor holds him down with his foot, while urging the ghost to have her revenge. Trevor takes a step back as the ghost takes a step closer, leaving Jock to his fate. He can only watch in awe as Jock is seemingly beaten badly by an invisble force and then thrust off the cliff. Trevor reacts and speaks to the ghost afterwards, but is given no response except for a stare before disappearing. After this, the mission is complete. Cutscene Scripts Beginning Jock: ''"Welcome back, Mr.Phillips. I have something as a reward for you. I know you have friends too, you can share this with."'' Trevor: ''"About fucking time. I was beginning to think I needed to kill you." '' Jock: ''*laughs* "Oh no, Mr.Phillips. You see, there's a weapon stash over in uh.. Stawberry. An alleyway."'' Trevor: ''"Are you fucking kidding me?"'' Jock: ''*Puts a hand on Trevor's shoulder* "Just go, it'll be worth it. Politcal and Holy is the stash, you'll find Trevor." *laughs*'' Trevor: ''"Alright, but you better be right." '' *Trevor leaves* Alleyway *Trevor looks around, but finds nothing* Trevor: ''"Ooh.. I'm coming for you, you piece of shit!" '' Kidnapping *Cranley cowers in fear in the corner as Trevor steps closer* Trevor: ''"Mr.Cranley! How about a nice, zombified stroll down the cliff of Mount Gordo. You'll get a nice confined space in the trunk of your car!!" '' Jock: ''"Please, I apologize.. We can work something out!" '' Trevor: ''"Sure we can!" '' *Trevor swings at Jock and the screen turns black for a second before showing Trevor outside, carrying an unconscious Jock to the trunk of his car, putting him in. He's whistling the entire time until he gets in himself and sees something poking out of the glove box.* Trevor: ''"Oh hello...what's this?"'' *He reads the old article quickly before flipping the car into drive* '' '''Trevor: '"Mount Gordo here we come, Mrs.Cranley." '' Driving to Mount Gordo ''*Jock bangs on the trunk* '' '''Jock: '"Hey! Let me out! I'll do what you want!" Trevor: ''"Well, I'm pretty hungry, but I guess you can't help with that, can you? Unless you want '''me to eat you." '' '''Jock: ''"No,no! I cant die! When this is all over, people need a leader!"'' Trevor: ''"Hey, my friend, Michael, he's a way better leader than you. We'll do fine."'' Jock: ''"Just don't kill me!"'' Trevor: ''"Oh, I'm not going to kill you...The late Mrs.Cranley and I have mutual interests." '' *Jock continues to freak and bang on the trunk* Mount Gordo Scene *Trevor brings Cranley out of the trunk and carries him near the cliff, setting him on the ground.* Trevor: ''"Mrs.Cranley! I got a gift for you!"'' *Jock continues to freak out as the spirit materializes.* Trevor: ''"Ah! There you are, beautiful! Now..listen. Your husband here is a real asshole, so why not you teach him that what goes around comes around, huh? I'd be happy to do it if you don't want to." '' *The spirit steps forward and Trevor raises his hands up in defense and retreats to the car. He stands by the car and watches. Jock tries to get up now, but seems to be held down by some invisible force. Jock is seen crying out in pain as if he is getting beaten, but there seems to be nothing hitting him. Jock is then propelled off the cliff.* '' '''Trevor: '*Claps hands once and walks forward* "Yes, perfect! ''I loved that! And..I think I love you.."'' *The spirit just stares at him* Trevor: ''"Oh come on, I can be a way better husband than he was. You can still stay in Sandy Shores! You don't have to do any housework!" *He drops to his knees* "I just want someone not to reject me for once.. and you're not even alive!" *He sounds as if he's about to cry*'' *The spirit seems to smile, but disappears. Trevor punches the ground and cries (like the mission he saw his mother again).* '' ''*View switches to Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa or Annabel Kay after this.* Category:Missions